


Two Can Keep A Secret

by worldturnedupsidedown



Category: Naruto
Genre: Fantasy elements, Team Fluff, Treat Fic, Trick or Treat: Treat, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-07-14 19:24:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16046978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/worldturnedupsidedown/pseuds/worldturnedupsidedown
Summary: His team were going to find out his secret eventually.





	Two Can Keep A Secret

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Crunchysunrises](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crunchysunrises/gifts).



> I thought I didn't have any opinion on Kakashi being a werewolf but then I saw the prompt and this fic happened.

Kakashi came to training one day to find Sakura laughing her head off and Naruto and Sasuke, for lack of a better word, pouting at her. Well, Naruto was pouting, Sasuke was staring at her like he couldn't believe his eyes.

"What's happening here?" Now he was curious. The four of them didn't normally meet up for training sessions now Sasuke had returned to Konoha, more silent and far more powerful than before, and Sakura had her work at the hospital. And Kakashi definitely didn't walk in on scenes like this normally.

Sakura stifled her giggles as much as she could and Kakashi didn't resist the smile that curved his lips at the sound of her honest laughter, though it was unbearably mushy of him. Sakura's laughter was rare nowadays, between the stress of the hospital, Sasuke being an idiot (her words) and Akatsuki gunning for her teammate and it was good for Kakashi to hear it.

"They're mad at me."

"Am not," Naruto muttered, sounding just like the child Kakashi had first met. He felt his heart get all warm and mushy and now he really wanted to go and spear himself on one of the trees in the Forest of Death. He was, gods forbid, fond of these three brats. Even the brooding Avenger in the corner.

"You are!" Sakura said gaily. She cackled again but this time it took far shorter time to calm herself down. "I've seen your face," she said to Kakashi.

"Yes." Kakashi really wished he had been able to keep up the mystery for a little while longer, it had been very amusing, but Sakura had been the only medic-nin on the mission and Kakashi had managed to get himself stabbed and poisoned at the same time. Foolish of him. Especially considering what happened next.

Naruto and Sasuke looked like he had killed a puppy in front of them. Okay, maybe Sakura seeing his face was worth that reaction. "How could you, sensei?!"

Kakashi shrugged as if it was no big deal to him. "You save my life after I get stabbed in the gut, then you can have a look under my mask." And Kakashi intended to be wearing another mask when they did so.

"That's what you did to see it?" Sasuke asked. The three of them had gone back to pretending Kakashi wasn't here. Selfish brats. Why was Kakashi so fond of them again?

"I am the best medic-nin." Sakura folded her arms and looked triumphant. Kakashi's plan for training today was to beat all of them into the ground, but maybe Sakura needed to be taken down a few pegs. Then she turned to look at him and give him a conspiratorial look as if he was in on the joke and Kakashi's plans died. She caused him the least grief out of the three of them, she could stay. Plus there was the fact that she had learned the Hatake bloodline limit and hadn't run screaming into the woods.

"Alright, best medic nin, you're against Sasuke in a taijutsu only battle. Sakura, you have to watch his speed and Sasuke, you have to keep in mind that even a glancing blow from Sakura is likely to put you in hospital." The three of them adjusted quickly to the abrupt subject change and Kakashi felt the flickering of pride. He turned to Naruto. "And we're sparring." Kakashi needed a work out and Naruto, with his thousands of clones, was one of the best workout spars to be had in Konoha.

**

Kakashi should have known things wouldn't have ended there. He had gotten to the day before the full moon and had felt himself getting more and more irritable and short-tempered. Gai had been assigned a mission and the wolf side of him had stopped accepting Anko as a friendly ever since she made that call that had led to Bull getting injured. The right call, if Kakashi was looking at it objectively, but being objective was not the wolf side's strong point.

Now there was only Tsunade and Sakura and Kakashi really couldn't have the Hokage and her ANBU guards anyway near his apartment, drawing attention like they couldn't help but do. Even the Hatake compound would be far too obvious for anyone who cared to look. So now he was prowling around his apartment as Sakura got everything ready, boarding up the windows as much as she could.

"Kakashi-sensei, you need to eat something to keep your strength up." Words had mostly deserted Kakashi but he went to do as Sakura wanted and on the way past, he skimmed a hand up Sakura's arm. It was gloved so there was barely any skin to skin contact but the wolf demanded Kakashi be far more touchy feely that he would have wanted to be. Sakura was part of his pack and so he needed to make sure she was coated in his scent, that way the wolf would leave her alone during the rise of the moon.

There was a knock on the door and a growl rose up in Kakashi's throat. Sakura put one hand out, halting Kakashi's progress as soon as she did so, and reached for the door with the other. The urging to be careful was very human but unnecessary, Sakura was a shinobi and knew how to handle surprises.

The door swung open and Kakashi got a whiff of their scent. His nose was always strong but it became even stronger in the nights up to the full moon and he remained glad that the mask was part of his outfit, dulling the scents around him. Sasuke and Naruto were at the door and, at Kakashi's urging, Sakura ushered them into the room before shutting the door behind her.

"Gai-sensei said you would be here," Naruto said without even being asked as per usual. "Why are you here, Sakura? And what's wrong with Kakashi-sensei?"

Kakashi wanted to point out that he was still in the room but another wave of what he could only describe as the wolf trying to force its way to the surface came over him and he bit his lip so hard it bled. Sakura gave him a look as if she could sense what he had just done but he just stared blankly at her. The blood soothed the wolf's need for blood at the same time as making his heart race faster as his instincts started to clamour to the fore. Naruto and Sasuke were pack but they hadn't accepted Kakashi as their alpha and so their power was making his skin itch.

"Kakashi-sensei needed my help with something medical," Sakura answered simply. The two of them had discussed telling the rest of Team 7 what was going on but Kakashi had said only when it was the two of them expressed an interest in knowing. So far they had been self-centred enough not to question where Kakashi went every month at the full moon. "What did you need me for? And both of you at the same time?" Naruto and Sasuke looked shifty, as much as they could do, and Kakashi straightened up. Alarm bells were ringing in his head and he really didn't appreciate the looks they were giving him.

"We heard some rumours," Naruto started before Sasuke elbowed him in the side. "What? She's not going to leave and sensei isn't stupid," he muttered to Sasuke.

Kakashi's wariness disappeared as he felt amusement replace it. Ah, those rumours. "And what do these rumours say?"

Sasuke eyeballed him. "You already know." Kakashi waved a hand and let himself lean against the wall. His students sure were amusing sometime. Sakura looked between her sensei and her teammates.

"You've got to be kidding me," she said flatly. "We don't have time for this. Sasuke, Naruto, if you're staying then you have to disarm yourselves and let Kakashi do what he wants."

Now that inspired laughter, though Kakashi wasn't sure whether it was at Sakura's words or the looks on Naruto and Sasuke's faces as they went to the worst possible scenario. "And I thought I was the pervert here," he said when he stopped laughing. Sakura stared at him blankly for a moment before going bright red and miming throwing something at Kakashi. She didn't actually throw anything at him, not even a pillow as much as she obviously wanted to, for fear of setting off his instincts. Sometimes she could be over-cautious about it but Kakashi was thankful all the same.

"I didn't mean it like that!" She marched over to Kakashi. "Like this." She glared at Kakashi as if daring him to do anything to freak Naruto and Sasuke out more. As much as he would love to dip Sakura or make her kneel before him, he had a feeling Sasuke would sprint out the door if he thought he might have to do anything like that.

Instead, he ruffled Sakura's hair and let his hand skim down her neck until it rested on her shoulder. It might have been a demonstration but Kakashi couldn't deny that his wolf was soothed at Sakura allowing him to do this. The clock ticked and Kakashi had to turn away, marching up the boarded up windows and testing their strength. He could hear Sakura's explanation and the other two's disbelief but it was all starting to dissipate into the air around him. Words were becoming unimportant, the only thing he was paying attention was body language and emotions of the people in this room. He could hear intruders, outsiders of the pack, but they were distant and far off. No threat for the moment, though Kakashi continued to monitor them.

"Kakashi-sensei." Sakura approached him and he turned to look at her. Her tone said she had been calling his name for a while but her body said she was concerned and Kakashi tried to focus as much as he could. "Time to get changed." She handed him a worn pair of shorts and a surgical mask, both of which smelled like Tsunade, her and Kakashi. He didn't argue, he didn't think he could find the words anymore, but instead went into his adjoining bathroom. When he moved out of ANBU quarters, he had chosen an apartment with windows along one wall, neighbours only on one side, and a bathroom and kitchen adjoining. There was a large cupboard in the kitchen where his books and linens had gone for this full moon and he never had much furniture.

When he came out, Naruto and Sasuke were moving the desk and chair over to where the bookshelf was, creating as much clear space as possible. The kitchen door was pulled to, though not shut, and Sakura was rechecking her medical kit. She glanced up at Kakashi when he came back and nodded her approval.

Naruto gaped at him. Kakashi had the human thought that Naruto had probably never seen him quite so bare, wearing nothing but the mask and the shorts, but the amusement disappeared as the moon climbed higher in the sky. Sakura was calling the shots, but Kakashi was finding it hard to follow the words. When Naruto came towards him and bared his neck, Kakashi instinctively went to grab him by the nape and hold him still. Naruto tensed, obviously wanting to fight him off, and Kakashi bared his teeth behind the mask, ready for it, but then the body underneath his hand forcibly relaxed and he let him go. Not before smoothing a hand down his shoulder and over his hair.

Sasuke looked even more worked out than Naruto had but he let Kakashi do what he would. There was a strange mix of gratefulness there in his human side, he knew Sasuke did not like to be touched, but it disappeared under the wolf's roar of triumph. He was the alpha in this room, no one would oppose him.

Sakura murmured something and Sasuke and Naruto went to sit down in Kakashi's empty sitting room, backs against the same wall, but not close together. Sakura sat on the wall perpendicular to theirs, next to the half open kitchen door, and Kakashi nodded his approval. The moon was going to rise in less than thirty minutes and already Kakashi could feel the last remaining parts of Hatake Kakashi floating away. Names were becoming obsolete to him, all that remained was territory and pack.

The people in the room were pack so he left them as he prowled around the room, checking the entrances for each place. There were two other rooms, but the female stopped him going into one of the rooms with the food. She showed him it was empty but wouldn't allow him to sniff around. Growling didn't deter her and his scent saturated her; she was not to be hurt. The two males in the room smelled of others, with only a faint trace of his scent, but they were not to be hurt as well. As long as they stayed nonthreatening.

The change to four legs was well-received and he nudged the rags underneath his feet before discarding them as unimportant.

His territory was small but he made sure every inch of it was well-covered. The female talked, sometimes to him and sometimes to the males in the room, but she did not move apart from prevent him from going into the room with the food. None of them moved, though the male that smelled of fox started to shuffle. The female sighed when he spoke, his voice piercing to the ears, and then started to talk to the wolf.

The male stood up and the wolf was instantly on guard. The other male, the one who smelled of snakes and charred things, remained seated but the female pulled herself to her feet. She was slow and careful with her movements, but the male seemed tense and when he came towards the wolf, the wolf bared his teeth and growled as a warning.

He stopped short. Good. He knew his alpha. The female kept on approaching and ignored the warning growl. She said something and the male started to move, this time towards the wall so he was facing the wolf but he was inching around him. It was hard to know who to focus on. The female was nearer but the male was more unfamiliar and with the fox scent almost overpowering the wolf's scent, he was far more of a possible threat.

Then he disappeared into the other room and the door shut. That was strange, but the female seemed relieved. When the male came out of the room, the wolf was on guard again but the male was far less jumpy this time. He chattered away, though the words were indistinct, but followed the same path as before with his back against the wall.

The wolf did not relax until he was sitting in the same spot as before. The female followed him and sat next to the room with the food.

Nothing happened after and boredom was swift on the heels. The female got upset if the wolf tried to instigate a play-fight with the males and the sour scent of worry crept into all their scents when the wolf scratched himself to make blood, so the wolf stopped. The small wooden piece was comfortable to chew on and the female's scent didn't distress the wolf when he did so, though she spoke to him in a sharp tone when he did, so he carried on.

The wooden structure in the corner with the softer lining was comfortable so he dragged the wooden piece on top of it and settled down to gnawing on it. The tastes were interesting, though he didn't appreciate the splinters. The night passed and one of the males fell asleep, though he twitched awake soon afterwards. The female went into the room with the food and withdrew several soft things with the wolf's scent on them, handing one each to the males. Then she went into the room again and withdrew a slab of meat. It was cold and very dead, but the wolf ate it as a replacement for the splintered thing.

The structure was soft but cold after the wolf had finished the meal. He whined but nothing was done to fix it. The males and female stayed in place until the wolf whined again. The female sat up and spoke before slowly standing up. The wolf watched her approach the structure but did nothing as she climbed up beside him. It was a little warmer now and it was comforting to have the pack close by but the males were across the room watching them.

It took the wolf staring at them and the female talking before they walked over to sit on the same place as the wolf and the female. They didn't fully get on like the female had, but they were there. The wolf put his head down, content for now.

Then it was time to sleep. The sleep of the watchful, ready to move and defend at a moment's notice, but finally able to rest.

The next morning, Kakashi woke up feeling like he had been trampled by a bear and with a horrific taste in his mouth. Another surgical mask was covering his mouth and a warm blanket had been placed over him. He gave it a few moments before opening his eyes, but all he could hear was Sakura and Sasuke talking quietly in the kitchen and Naruto snoring beside him. No one else in his territory - apartment, he was fine to stay where he was for a little longer.

Dozing as a human was different to dozing as a wolf. His sense of smell and hearing had dimmed down to its normal levels, though normal levels for him were far better than a normal human's. Instincts told him not to let down his guard but as a human, he was able to reason with his instincts enough to sleep more heavily than he did as a wolf. Not deeply by any stretch of the imagination, but enough that he could rest.

Sakura's check-up was what woke him up next. The foreign chakra was enough to wake him but he recognised it soon enough that he didn't think of it as a threat. Naruto was awake and both he and Sasuke were eating some rice porridge. Kakashi's mouth watered but the horrible taste was still there.

"You gave me meat last night, didn't you?" Sakura didn't have the decency to look sheepish, only smiled and nodded. Kakashi turned over, careful to keep the blanket over him. He didn't think his young students would enjoy being flashed by their sensei and his head felt too tender to deal with the high-pitched screech Naruto was sure to produce.

"The wolf enjoyed it," Sakura said before she finished healing the small muscle tears that happened after the full moon. When she had started accompanying Kakashi during the full moon, she ahd been horrified to learn that normally Kakashi would just let them heal on their own. "Do you want some rice porridge?"

Kakashi waved his hand in a signal for later which Sakura understood.

"That was weird, Kakashi-sensei," Naruto said, but he had his feet up on Kakashi's bed and seemed completely relaxed. Kakashi rolled over and winced as he rolled onto something wooden and splintery. He lifted his head.

"What the hell happened to my chair?" He squinted at what remained of his desk chair, now bits of splintered wood strewn across his bed.

"You chewed it," Sasuke said. "Sakura tried to stop you but you ignored her."

Kakashi's memories started to return, though they were hazy as if he had been out drinking the night before. "You weren't upset by it so I didn't stop." Sakura gave him a questioning look. "When I started to play-fight with Naruto or bite myself, all of you started to get worried. Your scents and voices would change and the wolf didn't like that. But you didn't care that much about the chair."

"You can get a new chair. You can't get new skin and Naruto can't get a new arm so, no I wasn't too worried about the chair." Sakura gave him the all-clear and stepped back. Kakashi pulled himself up, blanket still around his waist and headed into the bathroom. Brushing his teeth couldn't wait a moment later and when Sasuke and Naruto started with the questions, he wanted to be dressed for it.

When he came out of the bathroom, he was starving. Sakura was pulling the boards off his windows, Sasuke was making the bed and Naruto and two clones were putting his furniture back to rights. "My, my, what busy worker bees."

Sakura rolled her eyes. "Go and get some food, Kakashi-sensei." There was something both comforting and disturbing in having someone who knew him so well after the full moon. The last time was when Minato was still alive and that was something too painful to think about right now.

The rice porridge was good, obviously made by Sasuke rather than Sakura, and he ate three bowls before leaving the kitchen. His apartment was back to normal, though it stank of wolf even more than normal. At least Kakashi had managed to resist marking everything in sight.

"I'm guessing you have some questions," he said when he came back out.

"Sakura answered a lot," Naruto said. He was slouched on the couch Sakura had insisted Kakashi get when she had to keep healing him at his apartment. In her words, the chair wasn't enough when she had to monitor him overnight so he wouldn't die in his sleep.

"Oh yeah?" He raised his eyebrow at Sakura and she slumped back in his bed.

"Well, you were so unhelpful when I found out. I had to find out most of my information from Gai but saying he's more straightforward than you isn't saying much at all."

"And what did you say?"

"It's a bloodline limit in the Hatake family," Sasuke said quietly. "Transformation has to happen at full moon and you turn into a wolf with more human characteristics."

"Sakura said you're you but not you at the same time." Naruto wrinkled his nose which said that he didn't understand Sakura's explanation but didn't want to ask for more clarification.

"I'm more human than a normal wolf, but I don't retain my mind as Kakashi." He shrugged. It was hard to explain.

"From what we could see," Sakura started to speak in the same lecturing tone she had used when teaching Naruto about chakra, "Kakashi as a wolf can reason far more than a normal wolf can. For an ordinary wolf, we would be thought of a threat no matter how much we smelled like him but Kakashi was able to reason that we were pack and he shouldn't attack us. Though playfighting doesn't seem to be off the board."

Kakashi shrugged. "It happens."

"Why don't more people know about this?" Sasuke asked and it wasn't the most ridiculous question Kakashi had been asked so he answered it.

"The Hatake advertise the lightning chakra that is prevalent to our clan and manage to be known as paranoid and weird enough for people to avoid realising that we're not so forthcoming about everything."

Sasuke seemed to accept this explanation and started to collect everyone's bowls from around the place. Such a tidy child.

Kakashi regarded his team. They seemed to be accepting the news without any further qualms, though when Naruto had a giant chakra monster locked inside of him and Sasuke liked to turn into a winged monster, he supposed him turning into a wolf once a month wasn't too weird.

"Training?" It was more of a question than he would have liked but his students didn't let him down and nodded eagerly. Until realisation crossed Naruto's face and he frowned. "Yes, Naruto?" Kakashi braced himself.

"We still didn't get to see your face," he said. Kakashi looked at Sakura who was looking far more smug than she probably should. Sasuke scowled as he realised Naruto was right.

"You did that on purpose," he accused Sakura. She smiled happily.

"Oh yes."


End file.
